It Shouldn't Have Come to This
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Conan is beyond depressed. He can't go on with his life. Who can save this from this pain? Can anyone save him from the depths of despair?
1. Prologue

AN: Poll on my profile for what the couple should be either Kaishin or Ranshin (and yes shinichi conan will turn back into shinichi)

"Its time to end this. I figured it would come to this but I never knew it would come so soon. All I wish is that I could have told her how much she helped me through this" Conan muttered as he put the gun to his temple about to squeeze the trigger.

"NO! DON'T DO IT CONAN, SHINICHI!" Conan heard. Then all of a sudden there was a shot. No one could believe what they were seeing. No sound was uttered. It seemed as if even the wind was mourning the loss of innocence as blood splattered over the pictures laid out in front of Conan.


	2. Chapter 1

Background: Kaito was found out by Conan a while ago and now they are friends and have reached an agreement on how to treat each other seeing as they are both after taking the Black Organization down. Conan then met Aoko and Akako (who are also on the trip in this chapter they just aren't mentioned right now). Heiji and Kazuha are also on the trip. It is basically a big get together of everyone to get away from "Kogoro's" curse funded by everyone on the trip. If you don't get anything else please either comment (I make it a habit to respond to every comment) or private message me so that I can help you out with that. Enjoy the story!

Back 2 months

"Conan! Come inside. It is time for supper. You can play with your friends again later" Ran shouted through the open door of the cabin.

They were on a vacation that was so far free from the curse of one Edogawa Conan aka Kudo Shinichi. Everyone believed the curse to really be tied to Mouri Kogoro but they were wrong. Maybe the reason that no one had died was the fact that a moonlight magician was out with them.

At least that is what everyone thought until they came out to play some more and saw a run down car parked across the way with a person leaned against the car with blood seeping down their clothes. The curse had struck again.

Conan just sighed and began another average day for him while everyone else rushed about to help the person. Conan could tell that it was to late. With the amount of blood there and how the person didn't move even with all the commotion going on along with the gun in the person's hand there was no way they had survived. Sure enough as he got closer he could feel no pulse and the body was already beginning to cool down.

He began looking for clues as to who had done this even though it looked like an open and shut suicide case. Then Conan's eyes fell upon a small piece of a disk sticking out from the person's clothes.

"Ne, Ai could I use your computer to look at this after finishing up here? I think this might be an important clue" Conan pleaded.

Kaito just stared at the person. He wanted to leave but couldn't. He recognized the person. This person used to work for his dad before he was killed by the Black Organization. What was he doing here and what was on that disk? He would just have to wait a little before receiving his answer because he knew Conan would be finished soon. Sure enough almost as soon as he resolved to wait Conan stood up and had Ai lead the way to the computer.

What was on the disk shocked him and Kaito. Neither of them could believe it and had to look again. There were two parts. One was an incrypted message that no one could decode (even Ai, Agasa, and Mitsuhiko failed after Conan and Kaito tried). How could anyone decode it if even some of the best hackers couldn't?

The second part was what shocked them the most. After giving up on the first part they checked the second finding a video which they played. It went like this.

"Kaito the ravens are after you. They know you are Kaitou Kid and they know that you are close to the one they believe could bring down the Organization. Get out of there and bring the kid with you. There is no time. They are hot on my tail and I believe I will be dead before I reach you. That is why I am leaving this disk with you. Please survive you and the kid are the only hope for humanity. You have to get out. They will find you. They got to me before. Those people forced me to kill your father. Don't hate me for that please. They had my wife and daughter captive. Of course I never saw them again but I thought I would back then. Please just get everyone to safety. The day of reckoning will come in a month and a half. It is the last chance for humanity please stop it."

Then the video ended. Everyone just stared in silence until panic ensewed. It didn't help that the rest of the shounen tantei dan snuck in at that moment. This caused Ran to rush and receive a shock at the scared faces on everyone.

Then everyone froze. It was almost as if time stopped. There was a loud noise and then nothing. No muscles twitched until Conan, Kaito, and Ai moved into action getting seperated from the rest in the commotion.

AN: I am actually going to try and update mroe often then I said that I would so I may be updating but it might not be as often as the others because of how many I have going on at this time. I hope you enjoyed and merry christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Please go to the poll for this fanfic because it is actually important for figuring out the couple of this story seeing as I don't even know right now all I know it is between two couples Kaitoxshinichi and ranxshinichi so please take it.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where is everyone? What happened back there?" Ran thought. "What will I tell the kids' parents? There has to be some way to find them." So, Ran started in her search to find everyone else not knowing of the danger that she would face.

Elsewhere with Conan

"Ok Kaito. Explain what all of that back there was about!"

Kaito just sat there. It seemed as if all life had left him.

"Kaito, I know it is a shock to lose everything like that, but the sooner you us what all of that was about, the sooner we can figure out a way to rescue everyone."

Still Kaito wouldn't move. How could he? He had always gone through life using his poker face, but now, even that wouldn't come. How could he fake everything when all of his new friends, who accepted him and all his faults, were captured? Worse yet, they were captured by the Black Organization.

Finally, Ai snapped, "Oh snap out of it. With Conan and you on the same side even I would fear you, and I used to be a part of the same Organization you are trying to stop.

Conan is trying to help you so let him. You think he isn't suffering too? Work with him and you can save your friends. Stay here and mope and they are all dead!"

The thought of them dead nearly stopped Kaito again, but he knew Ai was right. They had to go and rescue them. This would be the most dangerous heist of his yet. More was at stake this time than any other, but if they did nothing the whole world would suffer.

Seeing that Kaito was pulling together again, Conan said, "OK. So we all have lost our friends tonight, but there is a chance to get them back. I know we have a deadline now, but at least we have a chance. We need a plan. Kaito, think you can help us there?"

"I will try my best. Thanks guys for sticking with me," Kaito responded. "OK so here's what we will do…"

Elsewhere with Ran

"Oh no. I'm lost. I have to save the children! And Conan, he's the closest I have come to having Shinichi back. Sometimes he even acts like him. No, now's not the time for that. I have to focus. Now, how should I go about getting back to the cabin? What would Shinichi say to do?

That's it. Now to figure out what way I want to go. Which way was the cabin? Come to think of it, Conan said it as we pulled in. That's it. The south side off the Otari road. Alright, let's go!" Ran shouted as she set off.

AN: Summer break is here! Sorry for not updating. Had the whole wrist thing, finishing senior year of high school (which is a joke by the way seeing as it is sooooooooo simple), went on many family vacations so I had to spend time with them instead of writing :( and had my first year of college (another thing that is a joke seeing as it is simple classes they have you take seeing as it is intro level stuff I seriously had to retake algebra when I had tested into calculus! I tell you college is no problem it is a complete joke) I also happened to get side tracked through Star Trek (watched all of the original series) and Doctor Who (soooooooooo good mad scientists make just about anything good especially when it is mad scientist detective type thing seeing as he has to figure out what alien is causing all of the problems and how to stop it). Anyways, here is the update and I have some of the next chapter written and I hope to have it up soon. Not sure how soon because of family stuff going on like planning a trip to Japan and my Grandma having cancer, but I will try to get it up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come on Conan. Just tell us what's bothering you. You have been like this for the past half hour," Kaito said. Just after they had finished discussing plans for rescuing their friends, Conan had gone off in his own world and nothing was getting through to him. Kaito didn't want him to wallow on his own, so he did what any good Kuroba would do. He pulled a prank.

All of a sudden Conan was covered in something glittery. Yet, Conan still didn't fully respond so Kaito stepped it up. Now Conan was sitting in Kaito's lap dressed in a frilly blue dress.

Conan did NOT appreciate the human contact when he was trying to think. He jumped off of Kaito's lap and kicked him as hard as he could which admittedly wasn't that hard without his normal shoes but at least he had the heals to dig into Kaito's leg. Kaito fell to the ground in pain, clutching at the area that Conan had kicked, but still grinning.

"I am thinking and do NOT want to be disturbed. As hard as it may seem, _please_ keep your hands to yourself. I need to focus." Conan said still glaring at the ground thinking.

"You do realize that it might be easier to think whatever it is through if you talk it over with us right? You are not the only genious around here. There are two more with you even if you are the only one that focuses that into solving mysteries," Kaito reprimanded. He did not like seeing Conan acting like this right after what happened. He only hoped that those kids and Ran wouldn't be harmed. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to have Mitsuhiko look at that file, but that coded part really needed to be solved.

Conan sighed knowing that Kaito was right. They shouldn't keep anything from each other at the moment anyways. "How did they know we would be there? No one told anyone where we were going, not even the kids! Not only did no one tell anyone where we were going, none of your traps went off. It was a completely peaceful outing, and then suddenly that man just showed up. Also, I am worried about what was meant in the video about the "day of reckoning"? There is also the question of that coded part. We need to find some way to decode that part of the message."

"You're right that it is weird that they found where we were and didn't set off any traps, but just because no one mentioned anything doesn't mean that we couldn't have been followed from the beginning even if we usually would notice. As for the others, give me enough time and a good computer and I am sure that everything will be figured out."

"Kaito is right, Shinichi. The power of the Black Organization is vast. It should never be underestimated. I know you realize this. You are not alone in this, and neither are the kids as much as they believe that at the moment. I wouldn't worry about them though. If Ran is with them, they will be protected at any cost and you know this," Ai interrupted. "Anyways, let's get going to the computer so we can solve this code. We have a little bit of time before we will be saving the others anyways."

At the same time that Conan, Kaito, and Ai were heading to the nearest computer, Ran had made her way back to the cabin. She had had to run around a lot from the few people that were still out in the woods, but she hadn't been captured. Luckily, even though there were people out in the woods, there was no one left in the cabin. It was clearing the correct cabin because the man was still leaning against his run down car. Ran set off looking for anyone else that might have made it back or had stayed hidden or even any clue as to what might have happened to the others. She knew Conan, Shinichi, and Ai were alright because she had seen them run off together in the rush of people. If only she could say the same for the other kids.

As for Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, they were currently cowering in fear from the people who had grabbed them. Mitsuhiko had assumed that they would all be killed once captured, but clearly that wasn't the case. Just because they hadn't been killed yet, didn't mean that the people in the room with them didn't have plans to kill them. They could just be waiting to see if any of them knew what had happened to the others because clearly they knew that there had been others around them. Not caring what the people had in store for them, Mitsuhiko kept protecting the other kids. Nothing would happen to them if he could help it.


	5. Chapter 4

"What should we do with the kids? We can't just let them go. They know too much especially that Mitsuhiko kid. None of them will say anything no matter what we do to them. We even had members who are parents try to calm them down and get them to open up, but nothing is working. That one kid has such scary eyes. He keeps looking at us like we are murderers. Why won't he realize that we are trying to help him and his friends?" Mitsuho said to his partner after trying for the millionth time since they had gotten here to get the kids to open up and failing.

_Conan, where are you? You should have been here already. I know you wouldn't leave us like this. The way you looked at the screen and act around some cases has already given me enough proof that you are not like us even more than just the fact that you are around cases more than the average person. Please, just come save us. _Mitsuhiko hoped that Conan really was coming to save them. Who knows, he might have thought that they were already dead and had given up on them.

Another person came in, this time it was a female. She had darker hair than the others that had shown up and was speaking fluent Japanese that didn't have the weird accent that most of the other people had had. She tried smiling at Mitsuhiko, but Mitsuhiko just returned the smile with his own glare.

Ran was running again. There had been nothing in the cabin, absolutely nothing! Even the clothes that the kids had brought for the weekend had been taken by whoever had come. Ran nearly stumbled over another tree branch in her rush. _I hope those kids are alright. They don't deserve anything bad happening to them, and I really don't want to have to explain everything to their parents. I already hate the fact that I have to tell Agasa-hakase and Conan's parents that we got separated and the kids are most likely off doing something dangerous. I have nearly had Conan die on me, and I don't want to have to go through that with anyone else especially those kids. Please be safe kids!_

Soon enough, Ran found herself in sight of the road. Now, all she had to do was follow it back to town while staying in the shadows of the trees and somehow contact someone she knew would understand her situation. Her father was out of the question. As famed as a detective as he was, there was no way that she was going to put her father through any of this. It was clear that she was still a target seeing as none of the people in the forest had stopped searching. She may have gotten lucky so far not having been caught, but she couldn't risk contacting her father and dragging her into whatever this was that she was in now. Continuing through the rest of the list of contacts she had the numbers memorized of, she finally recalled one person that she trusted. With renewed vigor, Ran picked up her pace so she could call that person.

Aoko and Akako were running as fast as they could. They had escaped the initial attack on the cabin, but had gotten separated from the others. Akako could have just flown off on her own, but she couldn't leave Aoko on her own even if she knew the girl could handle most things. They hadn't thought that this would happen on such a calm outing that there had been no place set up for if they got separated like this. As they were searching the woods for the others while making sure not to get caught by those in the woods, they saw Ran heading back in the direction of the cabin. Feeling relieved that she was at least still alright, they followed her back to the cabin hoping to have a chance to talk to her provided they could get around all of the other people still scouring the woods.

"Come on Heiji! We have to go back to try and find the others. I know you think they can handle themselves, but what if the kids got separated and are on their own? These people do not seem to be the friendliest bunch of people. We have to at least see if they all got out of there on their own. Not everyone has their phone so calling them will not do any good except for maybe Conan or Kaito. Please, let's at least check on the others," Kazuha begged Heiji as she had done for the past hour since they had gotten free from that cabin.

"Kazuha, I know you are worried about the others. You are not alone in that. This was not supposed to happen, not out here, not ever. I am sure that the others will be heading to town soon or they have already been captured and we need to regroup and think of a plan to save them. Now please just be quiet and follow me."

Heiji was surprised when she actually followed what he had said and really did stop talking especially when he had suggested that the others have the possibility of already being captured. Finding it odd, he looked back and saw nothing. Cursing under his breath, he quickly looked around for her before noticing drag marks in the direction of the road. Throwing caution to the wind, he raced after Kazuha hoping that nothing had happened to her already.

"We got one. She was wandering around with another guy, and we grabbed her while the guy was talking. She struggled a little at first and almost got free at one point, but we knocked her out and dragged her back here. I don't think we were followed by anyone though the guy might be coming soon. He seems attached to this girl from the way he was talking," Erina, the girl currently putting Kazuha into the back seat said. She had bright red hair and clearly spoke with an accent even though she was speaking fluent Japanese.

"Good. I hope that that guy follows. We need him on our side to have any chance of putting our plan into action," the woman in the front seat said with a predatory smirk. "Now hurry up and get ready. If what you say is true, he should be here soon and we can't let him get the drop on us even if we would be able to subdue him."

Her partners ran off to get Heiji. Just as Heiji burst through the trees with his stick in hand having noticed only the one person in the car besides Kazuha, the other two jumped down from the tree knocking him to the floor. Heiji cursed himself for forgetting about looking for other partners especially with how many people were crawling around the woods. At least he was with Kazuha, not that that would matter for long. Who knew how long the Organization would keep them alive. They were lucky they hadn't been killed on the spot.


End file.
